Can anything be Goode?
by luvteamleo
Summary: the famous five at Goode refuse to go out with any girl. No one believes in the mystery Thalia grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Zia Di Angelo or Hazel Levesque, until they turn up on the first day of the year...
1. Chapter 1

**All right go to rick riordan**

Jason pov

"Macey I don't like you, how many times do I need to say no before you get it in your head I have a girlfriend."

"To right you do." Came a sweet angelic voice that could only belong to Piper.

"Piper" I exclaimed in shock. Pulling her into a short and sweet kiss. Leaving Macey looking outraged.

"Me and the girls transferred we wanted to be closer to you." She explained.

"Zia I thought you might just want to know leo is being tortured about moving in with Angela you might want to save him before he blows his top."

"On it" came the reply before she disappeared

Leo pov

"Why would I move in with you when I already live with Zia?"

I asked pointedly avoiding the janitor's closet as somebody got forced into sex in there and I was not wanting to betray Zia.

"You have 3 seconds to get away from my boyfriend befor you hate your parents for giving birth to you. 3…. 2…..1… beat it." Zia I said uncertainly as a girl kissed me. Yep that was Zia Di Angelo alright I could tell by the silver and red streaks in her black hair. That represented her and me.

Nico pov

"Get away from him" somebody growled, must be Thalia only she could pull that growled off. Being one of the hottest boys in school has its downfalls but as I kissed my girlfriend I felt nothing could be better.

Percy pov

No No and definitely NO. I said as Kacey asked me to give a kiss.

He said no so shove the hades off. An angel said as I pulled her into a kiss.

Frank pov

No I love hazel and only hazel so leave me alone.

I said as lacey asked me out…again.

Miss me? Asked a voice as an angel walked next me

Hey hazel I said befor leaning in to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Percy pov

I gulped as 5 people strutted up to us in very revealing clothes and like 10" heels and tons of make up.

I shivered and saw the other boys doing the same as they touched our chests and arms Band abs it was creepy.

Can I help you piper asked as the warning signs that Leo was gonna go all flame on started to go to the countdown we recognised as 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, ... as angela moved from leo to speak with piper and girls we knew and loved whilst creeps 1, 2, 4, and five continued to trace our muscles which is scary when they have rock hard unbreakable nails.

Yes we thought our boyfriends would like to talk to us about being forced into going out with you.

Then jason spoke you know we said we had girlfriends well say hello

What shouted the whole room

Yeah this is Leo's girlfriend Zia

Nico's girlfriend Thalia

Jason's girlfriend Piper

Frank's girlfriend Hazel

And my girlfriend Annabeth.

Oh and Zia is Nico's twin

And Thalia is Jason's big sister.


	3. Chapter 3

I would not be writing a fan fiction right now if I owned everything in this story.

Draco pov.

I was so glad the weasly's and potter finally knew about me and Hermione I was also happy to hear about Zia and Leo and Thalia and Nico.

Yes know I know that me and sevie are usually called nasty, unfair and to be honest sevie sometimes is but what else can you expect from the only son of Thanatos.

I heard that Neville and Lune are finally official. Sorry side-tracked stupid ADHD.

Suddenly I realised that

Gryffindor= slytherin= hufflepuff=

Percy Nico hazel

Jason Zia Frank

Piper Leo

Annabeth piper

Going over to my favourite twin brother and sister and Leo and Thalia. I wondered when we would reveal to the world that well we weren't wizards as I have so many powers that that old hag that I teaching us this year would have us sent to Azkaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Do I look like rick riordan to you?

Kirsty

I can't believe the cheek of those girls they just walk into school and start kissing all of the famous five. It is just so unfair. I mean me and Lucy and Katlin and Tracy and Natasha have known those boys since our sophomore year and now we are all juniors and we have planned a party to tell them we like them and those girls just walked in here and ruined it all. We are not really popular but are the best friend of the famous five and we had planned to get together with them one per game.

Spin the bottle= me and Percy

Truth and dare= Lucy and Jason

Swimming- Tracy and Nico

Races= Kaitlin and Leo

Poker= Natasha and Frank

Then the next day would sing to them in music. I bet they can't even sing.

Music lesson.

Kaitlin

Whilst we waited I stared at Leo who was tickling that girl Zia. Who was screaming bloody murder. Shit her I should be screaming and laughing whilst he tickles me not that brat.

Soon Mr. Apollo walked in and decided that the new girls had to sing a son each as the rest of the class did on their first day. Yay a chance for them to get shown up in front of their boyfriends

So miss Di Angelo first.

Kk she replied then started to sing she was for lack of a better word epic.

_[Iggy:]_  
Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem

_[Ariana Grande:]_  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

_[Iggy:]_  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

_[Ariana Grande:]_  
One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

Miss chase

You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing under moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love

Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me, come on to me now

No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love

Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow  
You let me lose my shadow  
You are the sun, the glowing halo  
And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh

Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom Clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom Clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me, come on to me now

Miss mclean

First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

_[Verse 2: Iggy Azalea]_  
I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

_[Bridge: Charli XCX]_  
Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow...

_[Verse 3: Iggy Azalea]_  
Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

_[Outro:]_  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
Blow

Miss levesque

_[Juicy J:]_  
Yeah  
Ya'll know what it is  
Katy Perry  
Juicy J, aha.  
Let's rage

_[Katy Perry:]_  
I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
There's no going back

_[Juicy J - Rap Verse:]_  
Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma (come back)  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

_[Katy Perry:]_  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back

Miss- he was immediately cut of

Thalia just Thalia.

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

Me and the girls shared a look these kids looked amazing could sing amazingly and probably do everything else just as good.


	5. so sorry

i am really sorry

i would like to say that i am not making the girls perfect. but you have to remember they are half god. this tends to make them more talented.

i apologize for my grammer but i do honestly try and i have a lot to do i have just started highschool and lets face the facts getting my grammer and spelling right on a **OPTIONAL** site is not what i spend my time on.

i would like to say that i can choose which ocs are in my story and since this has nothing to do with the cane chronicles there is nothing to be confused about.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN **

**Uncle Rick owns all.**

**Matt Sloan**

"So let me get this straight that Valdez kid ,one of the so called famous five, just beat you up." Larry asked.

The rest of the boys nodded slowly.

"With a pair of paperclip handcuffs made in under 20 seconds,"

We nodded again.

Natasha

Frank is soo cute.

Anyways we had started to notice faults in the girls.

They didn't dress fancy, which made them a target for the glam girls.

Zia and Nico are twins. And would do anything for each other- literally.

Thalia is Jason's big sister.

And they wore no makeup so you see blemishes not a lot but a few.

And they all seem to resent Luke, one of the hotter boys on the Varsity football team.

I tried to ask them but they just said we will see.

Then as luke walked in and they started to sing but not before shouting to Luke C.

Maybe I'm just crazy  
Maybe I'm a fool  
Maybe I don't know how to love but  
Maybe I do  
Maybe you know more than me but  
This much is true  
This little heart and brain of mine say  
We're through with you

And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I'm leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You're not my sunshine, anymore

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart

Maybe you'll get married  
And she will kiss your feet  
While I give all my rides away  
I won't loose no sleep  
Maybe on your honeymoon  
You'll think of me  
But if you don't won't shed a tear  
Yeah I can guarantee

And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I'm leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You're not my sunshine, anymore

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could probably light up New York after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity  
A boy so pretty  
With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart  
An uh an uh an ugly heart

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart.

Then the boys came over to comfort them as they strutted of the stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there

I don't own anything, uncle Rick told me so.

Nico pov

That girl in in our group of awesome people and friends coppies ma style so not cool. Only Thals and Zia can make that work for girls, well obvious we are so punktastic well Zia is more of an all round rebel while me and Thals are epic punksters sorry ADHD. Anyway I am not thaaat oblivious and I think she likes me. In a more than just a friendly way us get what I'm saying here.

Anyways we ( we being Leo Zia Thals and me.) Are gonna prank those 'populars' *cough sluts and jerks cough* so bad they won't know what hit em'

Thals

This big gorilla thing of a human came up to her and was like hey babe you me I can tell you is virgin I can change that for so wadda ya say.

(50 punches knees and elbows later)

No.

Dats ma girl.


	8. Chapter 8

I own absolutely nothing

Tracy pov

I can't believe that after all my work on my outfit, hair as ii tried to get Nico's attention 2 girls walk in and look better and more natural than me. That Zia girl was wearing this

And Thalia his 'girlfriend' was wearing this

Making me feel stupid in this ridiculous outfit

When the slut after Nico came over and asked why they had copied Nico's style. They said quite calmly that it was their styles as much as his and that as his twin and girlfriend they could dress like him if they wanted.

I still feel my heart break every time I remember that Nico has a girlfriend. He was always really nice to me and acted as though he liked me I guess not though.

I have decided that no matter how much he likes Thalia he will love me.

I will break them up.


End file.
